saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Devastator
Devastators, in all games they have appeared in, are upper echelon zombies which can have a devastating effect on players. They are large and incredibly bulky, with red eyes and pinkish tissue with a spine that seems to protrude from its body. They have very high health (although much less than a purge nest), which makes them difficult to defeat. So far, they have appeared in , , and SAS: Zombie Assault 4 SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Devastators are the strongest and rarest type of zombie in SAS: Zombie Assault 3. It is easily one of the most threatening zombies seen in the field due to its variety of attacks and its large health. It can even destroy barricades with one hit, and can kill a player with only a few punches. When killed, the Devastator lets out a high-pitched scream. However, it only has moderate speed and its large size make it easy to hit at range, allowing players to keep their distance while still effectively damaging it. As with other zombies in the mobile version of Zombie Assault 3, there is also a stronger green and stronger red variant. The Skeletons that they spawn will also be stronger and green or red, respectively. Abilities *A close range attack similar to most standard zombie attacks. *The Devastator slams its fists on the ground which does damage in a small radius. *Summons a group of Skeletons which are slightly slower than a Sprinter and have as much health as the Choker. Note: The Devastator must stop moving to do each of its attacks. Note #2: An issue is caused in which, apparently due to lagging or slowing of a computer due to frame-rate issues, when one dies with the focus of the Devestator upon them, the Devestator stops, often uses their 'fist-slam', and causes damage to the already-dead player. While this appears to reset the respawn timer, it seems to cut the timer in half or shorten it to however long one was to wait before the 'fist-slam' occurred; it may happen up to four times in the rarest. However, it will not occurr often enough to entirely interrupt a respawn. Tips *Select a powerful weapon with high damage or fire rate, and use Cryo Grenades to freeze the Devastator while firing at it. *Outrun the Devastator far enough that it is just off screen to ensure that its ground attack is out of range. Using the mini-map as a guide, shoot at the position of the Devastator with a relatively powerful ranged weapon while constantly moving. Because of its large size, it is still easy to hit the Devastator and outrun it when wielding heavier weapons. *Turrets are also effective on killing Devastators, especially when combined with cryo grenades. *The Flamethrower is extremely useful against the Devastator. Make sure not to get too close when attacking it though, or it will punch you. *The ZCS Wipeout can take out a Devastator in a few short bursts. *The RPG7, JKH 0.887 CAW, and Mark II work well against it. *The M2 Browning can kill the Devastator in less than 10 seconds if the player fires at it without stopping until its dead. *The Minigun M134 can kill a Devastator in little time. *Work in teams to take it out while one player shoots the Devastators the other guns down the skeletons. SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense In SAS Zombie Assault TD, the Devastator appears on Round 25. It summons a group of skeletons that attack towers, creates a green aroua that damages anything in its range and attacks towers as well. SAS Zombie Assault 4 In SAS Zombie Assault 4, the Devastator appears as a boss enemy. It has far more HP than in previous games, but cannot summon Skeletons. However, it's AoE attack has had a massive damage boost. It is fully capable of killing a player instantly. Devastators look different on SAS4, too, as they have no skin and also appear to be of a comparable size to the Ruin of SAS TD infamy. Trivia The Devastator looks similar to the Tank from the video game Left 4 Dead 2. Most notably, they both have massive upper-bodies, and are the strongest enemy of their game. Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.03.11 PM.png 640px-Devastator Slider.png|Description of a Devastator Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault TD: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies